


A Christmas Promise

by NympheSama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SMUT NOW POSTED, Smut can be posted later but didn't wanna post it for a pairing you might not like..., read second chapter fully for whole story, skim second chapter for smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Harry tries to surprise Severus with a gesture to show his feelings, and receives a promise he has been after for some time for his efforts.I have written smut for this, but I posted this ridiculously fluffy version incase my recipient doesn't like the pairing (the full smut version will go up on my FanFiction account - which is under the same name)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rvehall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvehall/gifts).



> I hope this was alright! - there is now a second chapter, which contains a longer, smutified version of this - so if you were to read it straight after this one, just skim through (or go straight to chapter 2 and read the whole thing) until you find where it picks up from the end of chapter one - I tried to put a page break but it just wasn't havin' none of that so... XD  
> Anyway; Smut. Lots of smut. :p hope you enjoy!
> 
> x My love to you all x

"Harry, is there a reason that it appears a Christmas faerie has exploded all over my chambers?" Severus called, as he stood blinking dazedly in his portrait entrance way. He heard a whispered curse of surprise, and the immediate shuffling of a guilty man, before a frowning face with large round glasses, topped with a crop of messy black hair, peered around the corner of the living room.

"You're early," Harry accused, clearly disgruntled by the interruption of his secret decorating. Severus made a show of raising his watch and glancing at it, before turning his gaze to the younger man, his eyebrow raised in clear disagreement.

"No, in actual fact I am an hour and fourteen minutes late." He said, skeptically casting his eye over the cheerfully coloured decorations that now smothered his chamber walls. Harry stepped fully around the corner, biting his lip as he raised one hand to rub at the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh." He mumbled, not meeting the other mans eyes as his cheeks dusted with a pink tinge. "I uh, guess I got a little carried away... lost track of time a bit..."

"Indeed." Severus sneered, raising his wand to blast a particularly cheerful fat cherub from the air as it raced toward him. He glanced down at its twitching form, before his accusatory gaze settled upon the younger man once more. "I assume there is a reason my chambers have been so drastically..." He paused, his gaze drawn to the glitter dusting Harry's brow, his eyes narrowing suspiciously as he continued. "Violated."

"Oh, come on Severus," Harry huffed, dropping his arms and meeting the older mans gaze at last. "Your chambers have not been violated, they've just been..." He hesitated, glancing around the hallway as he bit his lip and tried to choose the right words to alleviate the older mans suspicious nature. "Cheered up... a little bit..." He finished lamely, wincing at the childish uncertainty in his own voice.

Severus leveled a glare at the younger man, meeting his eyes long enough to make him uncomfortable and fidgety before he sighed and rolled his eyes, steeling himself for what was no doubt the 'worse to come' part of this particular surprise. He made toward the end of the hall, fully intending to inspect the damage Harry had been inflicting upon his unsuspecting lounge, when the younger man darted into his path, blocking him from seeing into the room.

"No, you can't!" Harry burst out, waving his arms comically as if such a display could actually stop Severus from pushing past should he wish. "It's not finished!" Severus heaved a long, weary sigh, knowing from experience that arguing would only end with himself gaining a headache. He turned toward his bed chambers instead, glancing back over his shoulder as he walked.

"You have thirty minutes, Harry." He said calmly. He would deny it if anyone asked, but he enjoyed the flustered crimson blush, the almost worried but not really wring of the hands, before Harry dipped back into the lounge, shutting the door firmly to keep Severus from seeing whatever evil deeds the older man was sure he was concocting. Severus strolled into his bed chambers, feeling certain that the tension he could feel curling in his gut was well founded dread. He shed his outer robes, and hung them upon the back of his door, and then turned to a small fireplace with a reading chair fit snugly just before its hearth.

"Incendio," he muttered quietly, his mind haunted by ghastly images of ex-students destroying his chambers with an outlandish party theme for the holidays. He rolled his eyes to the ceiling and wondered again, what he had let himself in for. The fall of Voldemort, had brought about a time of peace, albeit in Severus's opinion a very tentative and likely temporary one. Five years was hardly time at all to the Wizarding community, and they were still too scared of Voldemort's name to risk upsetting their neighbors, should they be abandoned to fight alone if the vile reptile should miraculously resurface again.

Severus forced himself out of his musings, sitting himself on the edge of his bed and flopping ungracefully backwards to lie in a heap. It was uncharacteristic for him to act in such a juvenile way, but with Harry running through his chambers unsupervised, and apparently with glitter at that, he felt like he could overlook the behavior just this once. He felt the traitorous quirk of his lips at the thought of the younger man in his chambers at all, remembering the determined battle of wills between them over Harry even being admitted in the first place. Severus's pride bore no dents after the young mans wheedling and conniving, as he eventually managed to sneak his way in, besting Severus at his own game for once.

Severus was drawn from his musings by the gentle music which drifted up the hallway from the door Harry had closed behind him. He braced himself on his arms and cocked his head, listening to the melody as it filtered through to him, noticing it was far milder than any of the ridiculously 'festive' music that had been blasting its way around the school for the past few weeks. After listening another moment, he noticed that the melody sounded familiar, like a dream or a memory from so long ago. He rose to his feet, and although he had given Harry a full thirty minutes, yet it had not yet been hardly fifteen, he swept down the corridor and opened the door to the lounge.

His eyes raked over the delicate, miniature wreaths of Rosemary that donned his chamber walls. There were intricate Yule Star Wheels and Dolls, handmade to represent the Yule Goddess, Freya. Ice Faeries were lightly frosting Orange and Clove Pomanders, making them glitter and gleam like crystals. A very obviously handmade Twig Star hung as a central decoration above his fireplace, decorated with a faint tint of glitter to catch the light from all angles.

Severus felt the corner of his mouth curl into a smirk, understanding where the glitter on Harry's cheek had come from. He walked further into the room, appreciating both the effort and the gesture that had gone into the rooms decorations. Harry had clearly been busy working on this the entire time Severus had been teaching, in the hopes of surprising him. And surprised he was.

"I knew you wouldn't give me a full thirty minutes." Harry's sulky pout was evident even without Severus being able to see him. His lips curved into an easy smile, as he turned around to find the younger man glaring reproachfully at him.

"It was the music." Severus replied with a shrug, clearly not in the least bit ashamed of his snooping. Harry stuck out his lower lip and blew his bangs from his eyes, unable to hide the amusement that lit his eyes at the elders confession.

"I uh, I admit I don't really know what I'm doing..." Harry admitted, biting his lower lip and glancing aside. "But you so often complain about how we don't celebrate Christmas in such a memorable way anymore, and how your mother used to decorate so much better than the School ever has, that I just thought..."

"Harry," Severus began, touched that the younger man would put so much effort into the holidays for him. One thing Severus had never been, was a hugely expressive man, yet Harry could see beneath the mans hard exterior, to the small signs of his pleasure at his gesture. The small quirk to his lips, the crinkle at the corner of his eye and even, the small sniff of disdain which did not at all fit the mans current stature. Severus stalked slowly towards the younger man, considering the best way to convey his gratitude. He came to a halt before Harry, leaning over him slightly as he whispered into his ear. "I could almost be convinced to put you to bed early for your efforts..." Severus murmured, as Harry shivered at the sultry tones in the older mans voice.

"Do you promise?" Harry breathed, raising his hand to fist at Severus's shirt. Severus frownd and drew back slightly, meeting the younger mans gaze with an uncertainty unlike the elder man within his own eyes.

"Harry," Severus began, hesitating only briefly before deciding that he was committed to the question now. "Are you sure, that this is still what you want? It would be more than understandable, for you to wish for a younger, more attractive lover..." Harry groaned at the familiar conversation, rolling his eyes as he jabbed a finger into Severus's chest.

"Severus, please, don't make us go through this again. I am entitled to my own feelings, and my own choices in life and my choice is to be with you." Harry grumbled, giving the older man a withering glare. "You're spoiling the mood, Severus."

"Harry, I won't be angry." Severus said, ignoring the younger mans huff of exasperation. "I just don't want you to feel, obligated, to staying with me, should you ever come to the decision that I am no longer... satisfactory."

"Severus," Harry growled, closing the distance between them and grasping a handful of Severus's robes, his bright eyes locked firmly onto Severus's dark ones. "I am never going to find you, unsatisfactory." He spat, furious at the insinuation. "You've said your piece before and I told you then I didn't want anybody else. I want you." Harry nudged the other mans shoulder with his fist, glancing down so he didn't have to keep their eyes locked together.

"You understand the things I've had to do, the things I've seen. They all say they understand, but they don't." Harry muttered quietly, before looking up again once more and locking his fierce and determined gaze onto Severus's. "You understand me, Severus. So please, do not ask me again..."

Severus waited a moment longer after Harry finished, his dark eyes swirling so clearly Harry could almost see the thoughts behind them. His heart fluttered when Severus leaned forward to press their foreheads together, his lips curling into what could almost be considered a soft smile. "Alright Harry, have it your way. No more open doors. You're mine for life."

Harry huffed amusedly, grinning widely as his entire body was infused with warmth at the promise. "Good. About fucking time."

"Language." Severus admonished lightly, though it was clear he didn't entirely mean it. He felt a light twitch of magic above him, and looked up to see mistletoe floating lazily above their heads. He raised a brow as he looked down at Harry, who merely looked up at him with eyes wide in mock innocence. A chuckle rumbled through Severus's chest, as he leaned closer to the younger man. "Brat..." He murmured, before sealing his mouth over Harry's.

Harry chuckled in response, and raised his arms to fit around Severus's neck, humming happily as Severus kissed him soundly. A kiss which promised an unhurried eternity, filled with all the things the elder, more articulate man would never be able to put into words. Harry returned the lazy, but passionate kiss with as much of his own unspoken words as he could infuse, thinking that this Winter Solstice business was most certainly just as magic, if not more so, as Christmas.


	2. Smutified version :p

"Harry, is there a reason that it appears a Christmas faerie has exploded all over my chambers?" Severus called, as he stood blinking dazedly in his portrait entrance way. He heard a whispered curse of surprise, and the immediate shuffling of a guilty man, before a frowning face with large round glasses, topped with a crop of messy black hair, peered around the corner of the living room.

"You're early," Harry accused, clearly disgruntled by the interruption of his secret decorating. Severus made a show of raising his watch and glancing at it, before turning his gaze to the younger man, his eyebrow raised in clear disagreement.

"No, in actual fact I am an hour and fourteen minutes late." He said, skeptically casting his eye over the cheerfully coloured decorations that now smothered his chamber walls. Harry stepped fully around the corner, biting his lip as he raised one hand to rub at the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh." He mumbled, not meeting the other mans eyes as his cheeks dusted with a pink tinge. "I uh, guess I got a little carried away... lost track of time a bit..."

"Indeed." Severus sneered, raising his wand to blast a particularly cheerful fat cherub from the air as it raced toward him. He glanced down at its twitching form, before his accusatory gaze settled upon the younger man once more. "I assume there  _is_ a reason my chambers have been so drastically..." He paused, his gaze drawn to the glitter dusting Harry's brow, his eyes narrowing suspiciously as he continued. "Violated."

"Oh, come on Severus," Harry huffed, dropping his arms and meeting the older mans gaze at last. "Your chambers have not been  _violated_ , they've just been..." He hesitated, glancing around the hallway as he bit his lip and tried to choose the right words to alleviate the older mans suspicious nature. "Cheered up... a little bit..." He finished lamely, wincing at the childish uncertainty in his own voice.

Severus leveled a glare at the younger man, meeting his eyes long enough to make him uncomfortable and fidgety before he sighed and rolled his eyes, steeling himself for what was no doubt the 'worse to come' part of this particular surprise. He made toward the end of the hall, fully intending to inspect the damage Harry had been inflicting upon his unsuspecting lounge, when the younger man darted into his path, blocking him from seeing into the room.

"No, you can't!" Harry burst out, waving his arms comically as if such a display could actually stop Severus from pushing past should he wish. "It's not finished!" Severus heaved a long, weary sigh, knowing from experience that arguing would only end with himself gaining a headache. He turned toward his bed chambers instead, glancing back over his shoulder as he walked.

"You have thirty minutes, Harry." He said calmly. He would deny it if anyone asked, but he enjoyed the flustered crimson blush, the almost worried but not really wring of the hands, before Harry dipped back into the lounge, shutting the door firmly to keep Severus from seeing whatever evil deeds the older man was sure he was concocting. Severus strolled into his bed chambers, feeling certain that the tension he could feel curling in his gut was well founded dread. He shed his outer robes, and hung them upon the back of his door, and then turned to a small fireplace with a reading chair fit snugly just before its hearth.

"Incendio," he muttered quietly, his mind haunted by ghastly images of ex-students destroying his chambers with an outlandish party theme for the holidays. He rolled his eyes to the ceiling and wondered again, what he had let himself in for. The fall of Voldemort, had brought about a time of peace, albeit in Severus's opinion a very tentative and likely temporary one. Five years was hardly time at all to the Wizarding community, and they were still too scared of Voldemort's name to risk upsetting their neighbors, should they be abandoned to fight alone if the vile reptile should miraculously resurface again.

Severus forced himself out of his musings, sitting himself on the edge of his bed and flopping ungracefully backwards to lie in a heap. It was uncharacteristic for him to act in such a juvenile way, but with Harry running through his chambers unsupervised, and apparently with glitter at that, he felt like he could overlook the behavior just this once. He felt the traitorous quirk of his lips at the thought of the younger man in his chambers at all, remembering the determined battle of wills between them over Harry even being admitted in the first place. Severus's pride bore no dents after the young mans wheedling and conniving, as he eventually managed to sneak his way in, besting Severus at his own game for once.

Severus was drawn from his musings by the gentle music which drifted up the hallway from the door Harry had closed behind him. He braced himself on his arms and cocked his head, listening to the melody as it filtered through to him, noticing it was far milder than any of the ridiculously 'festive' music that had been blasting its way around the school for the past few weeks. After listening another moment, he noticed that the melody sounded familiar, like a dream or a memory from so long ago. He rose to his feet, and although he had given Harry a full thirty minutes, yet it had not yet been hardly fifteen, he swept down the corridor and opened the door to the lounge.

His eyes raked over the delicate, miniature wreaths of Rosemary that donned his chamber walls. There were intricate Yule Star Wheels and Dolls, handmade to represent the Yule Goddess, Freya. Ice Faeries were lightly frosting Orange and Clove Pomanders, making them glitter and gleam like crystals. A very obviously handmade Twig Star hung as a central decoration above his fireplace, decorated with a faint tint of glitter to catch the light from all angles.

Severus felt the corner of his mouth curl into a smirk, understanding where the glitter on Harry's cheek had come from. He walked further into the room, appreciating both the effort and the gesture that had gone into the rooms decorations. Harry had clearly been busy working on this the entire time Severus had been teaching, in the hopes of surprising him. And surprised he was.

"I knew you wouldn't give me a full thirty minutes." Harry's sulky pout was evident even without Severus being able to see him. His lips curved into an easy smile, as he turned around to find the younger man glaring reproachfully at him.

"It was the music." Severus replied with a shrug, clearly not in the least bit ashamed of his snooping. Harry stuck out his lower lip and blew his bangs from his eyes, unable to hide the amusement that lit his eyes at the elders confession.

"I uh, I admit I don't really know what I'm doing..." Harry admitted, biting his lower lip and glancing aside. "But you so often complain about how we don't celebrate Christmas in such a memorable way anymore, and how your mother used to decorate so much better than the School ever has, that I just thought..."

"Harry," Severus began, touched that the younger man would put so much effort into the holidays for him. One thing Severus had never been, was a hugely expressive man, yet Harry could see beneath the mans hard exterior, to the small signs of his pleasure at his gesture. The small quirk to his lips, the crinkle at the corner of his eye and even, the small sniff of disdain which did not at all fit the mans current stature. Severus stalked slowly towards the younger man, considering the best way to convey his gratitude. He came to a halt before Harry, leaning over him slightly as he whispered into his ear. "I could almost be convinced to put you to bed early for your efforts..." Severus murmured, as Harry shivered at the sultry tones in the older mans voice.

"Do you promise?" Harry breathed, raising his hand to fist at Severus's shirt. Severus frownd and drew back slightly, meeting the younger mans gaze with an uncertainty unlike the elder man within his own eyes.

"Harry," Severus began, hesitating only briefly before deciding that he was committed to the question now. "Are you sure, that this is still what you want? It would be more than understandable, for you to wish for a younger, more attractive lover..." Harry groaned at the familiar conversation, rolling his eyes as he jabbed a finger into Severus's chest.

"Severus,  _please,_  don't make us go through this again. I am entitled to my own feelings, and my own choices in life and my choice is to be with you." Harry grumbled, giving the older man a withering glare. "You're  _spoiling_ the mood, Severus."

"Harry, I won't be angry." Severus said, ignoring the younger mans huff of exasperation. "I just don't want you to feel, obligated, to staying with me, should you ever come to the decision that I am no longer... satisfactory."

"Severus," Harry growled, closing the distance between them and grasping a handful of Severus's robes, his bright eyes locked firmly onto Severus's dark ones. "I am never going to find you,  _unsatisfactory._ " He spat, furious at the insinuation. "You've said your piece before and I told you then I didn't want anybody else. I want  _you."_ Harry nudged the other mans shoulder with his fist, glancing down so he didn't have to keep their eyes locked together.

"You understand the things I've had to do, the things I've seen. They all say they understand, but they don't." Harry muttered quietly, before looking up again once more and locking his fierce and determined gaze onto Severus's. "You understand  _me,_ Severus. So  _please,_ do not ask me again..."

Severus waited a moment longer after Harry finished, his dark eyes swirling so clearly Harry could almost see the thoughts behind them. His heart fluttered when Severus leaned forward to press their foreheads together, his lips curling into what could almost be considered a soft smile. "Alright Harry, have it your way. No more open doors. You're mine for life."

Harry huffed amusedly, grinning widely as his entire body was infused with warmth at the promise. "Good. About fucking time."

"Language." Severus admonished lightly, though it was clear he didn't entirely mean it. He felt a light twitch of magic above him, and looked up to see mistletoe floating lazily above their heads. He raised a brow as he looked down at Harry, who merely looked up at him with eyes wide in mock innocence. A chuckle rumbled through Severus's chest, as he leaned closer to the younger man. "Brat..." He murmured, before sealing his mouth over Harry's.

Harry chuckled in response, and raised his arms to fit around Severus's neck, humming happily as Severus kissed him soundly. A kiss which promised an unhurried eternity, filled with all the things the elder, more articulate man would never be able to put into words. Harry returned the lazy, but passionate kiss with as much of his own unspoken words as he could infuse, thinking that this Winter Solstice business was most certainly just as magic, if not more so, as Christmas.

Although Severus was happy to continue his languid pace to worship Harry's kiss-puffed lips, he could already feel the telltale press of the younger mans hips against his own, the curl of his fingers as they weaved into his hair tightly. He chuckled and drew back slightly, earning a frustrated huff and a pitiful attempt at a glare for his actions.

"Harry, unless you want me to take you right here, we need to move." He said, amused at the torn expression on his younger lovers face. Harry was clearly not pleased with the idea of removing his body from Severus's vicinity, yet also didn't want to end up with carpet burn, again. "You're going to have to let go sometime Harry, unless you want me to just carry you?" Harry's face lit up in response, and Severus rolled his eyes at his fool of a lover.

"Do you really want me to..?" He asked, raising a brow as if he didn't already know the answer. Harry nodded his head eagerly, his glasses almost slipping to the floor before he caught them and hurriedly shoved them back up his nose. Severus chuckled at the younger mans almost childlike enthusiasm, leaning closer once more.

Harry met him halfway, leaning up on the ends of his toes in order to latch onto Severus's shoulders as he turned his head slightly to receive the older mans kiss with eager lips. Severus folded himself around Harry, encompassing the other man in his warmth and his desire. He poured his gratitude for Harry's gesture into his kiss, lavishing the younger mans tongue with unhurried swipes from his own. Harry groaned, and Severus chuckled as he pulled away, his eyes darting down to Harry's lips as he worried the lower between his teeth.

"You have a very wicked tongue, Professor Snape..." Harry murmured earnestly, though the cheeky glint in his eyes belied his teasing. Severus took Harry by the hand, and smirked as he flicked his wand discreetly.

"Wingardium Leviosa," he muttered, and laughed as Harry yelped in surprise when his feet left the ground.

"Severus!" Harry exclaimed, wrapping his rising legs around the elder wizard's waist and gripping tightly to his shoulders. "This is not what I had in mind! What are you  _doing?!_ " He flinched as Severus's free hand rose to pinch his ass lightly, before coming to rest behind his knees, keeping him securely pressed against Severus.

Severus snickered at the surprised and mildly irritated expression on his lover. "It's called  _Wizardry,_ Harry, you should try it sometime." He quipped, as he began to walk towards his bed chambers. They walked in a comfortable silence, Severus's chuckling occasionally at Harry's pouting glare. "Now perhaps you see the error of resigning your romantic life away to someone so much older than yourself." He said, flicking Harry on the nose when he glared up at him. "Too late now, you're  _mine._ " He pretended not to see the way Harry's cheeks turned pink, as the younger man turned his face away to hide his grin.

He paused at his bed chambers doorway and set Harry on his feet before cancelling the levitation spell. He grinned as Harry attempted to flick his head haughtily, only achieving a faintly aroused oddly shy look which Severus decided suited him He allowed Harry to enter first, which caused the younger to roll his eyes and stifle a small grin as he continued to feign disapproval.

"Well, Mr Potter," Severus said, following the younger man inside and shutting the bedroom door behind him. He leaned against the door frame, folding his arms over his chest as he allowed his eyes to rake from Harry's legs up to his pink tinged ears. He could still tell that the younger man was smiling, even as he faced the other side of the room, waiting for Severus to make the first move. "I think you're far too over dressed for this room, Harry, you really should be ashamed of yourself." Severus watched as Harry glanced back over his shoulder, the movement alluring as it raised his t-shirt just enough for Severus to make out a brief lick of skin before it disappeared again.

"You've got even more clothes on than I have Severus, if I should be ashamed, what should you be?" Harry quipped, his eyes glittering in the fires flickering light. Severus chuckled, pushing away from the door and stalking closer to the younger man, like a hungry predator about to devour its prey. Severus pressed himself flush against Harry, his hands raising slightly to grip at the other mans forearms.

"A very," Severus murmured, leaning down to pepper Harry's throat with kisses. "Lucky, man." Severus all but purred, though he would never admit it should Harry ever mention it. Harry laughed, his arms raising as he turned to wrap around the older mans neck. He dipped his head and managed to dislodge Severus's next kiss to his throat, capturing his lips instead into a gentle kiss. They remained still for some time, their kiss languid and unhurried as they merely enjoyed each others presence and taste.

Severus fingers itched to feel bare skin, and so he caressed the arms he gripped, before his arms slipped lower, sneaking under the younger mans t-shirt. Harry groaned eagerly at the feel of Severus's gentle fingers against his skin, pressing himself closer to the other man as he relished the almost reverent touches. Severus used the opportunity to stab his tongue deeper into Harry's mouth, as his hands came to settle on the younger's hips, gripping them in a way that was both gentle and tight. He used the new leverage to grind his arousal into his lovers, relishing in the sounds which Harry released at the gesture.

"What do you want, Harry?" Severus murmured against the younger mans lips, his black eyes searching the hazy emerald eyes of his lover as if staring straight into his soul. Harry groaned at the low, seductive tone of Severus's voice, feeling his trousers grow tight, as blood began to rush from his brain to other interested regions.

"I want you." Harry panted, trying hard to seal his lips against Severus's, who merely smirked and kept his own lips just out of the other mans reach. Severus's fingers squeezed deeper into Harry's hips, as the younger man attempted buck his hips, hoping for friction that might alleviate his frustration. The older man grinned, and dipped his head to Harry's collarbone, where he nipped sharply, before dusting the area with teasing butterfly kisses that left the younger man all but whimpering. "No, fair... Sev'rus... Don't, tease..." His protestations cut off, as Severus raised his lips to Harry's throat, knowing exactly where to strike to render the younger man incapable of anything other than incoherent moans and gasps of arousal and pleasure.

When Harry once more attempted to grind his hips upwards into his lovers, he was this time rewarded with an equally strong grind in return, as Severus withdrew from his throat and claimed his lips with a passion forceful enough to border upon bruising. Harry squirmed delightedly, pressing himself closer to the other man as he allowed himself to be devoured.

Severus's tongue pressed insistently at Harry's lips, demanding entry that Harry gladly permitted. He groaned deep in his throat, at the sweet and slightly woodsy taste of the younger man, his tongue drawing Harry's up to entwine with it. Their kiss was both languid and passionate, unhurried and filled with the emotions that the elder, more articulate of the two could never bring himself to put into words.

After a moment of merely relishing the taste that was purely Harry, Severus broke away from the younger mans lips to pepper his throat with ligh kisses, which cause Harry's breaths to become shallowly, his hands fisting tightly into Severus's shoulders. The elder man trailed his fingers down Harry's shirt, the buttons threading themselves through their holes at his murmured commands. He gently pushed the shirt from Harry's shoulders, breaking away from his neck to steal teasing kisses from his lips as he removed his clothes.

The younger man gasped as Severus let his hand sink to his crotch, cupping him with a firm grip that Harry couldn't help but buck his hips into. The younger man bit at Severus's lower lip, eagerly drawing the man closer to him and deeper into their kiss. Severus palmed the growing bulge in Harry's lower garments, enjoying the rapturous sounds that escaped the younger mans mouth between hungry kisses.

Without warning Harry broke away, tearing himself from Severus's reach as he turned and pressed insistently at the older mans shoulders, encouraging him to sink to the edge of the bed with a gentle but determined shove. Severus stifled a grin at the impatience, as Harry dropped to his knees and hurriedly delved into the task of removing Severus's clothing.

"Severus you wear too many clothes." Harry snapped, his eyes locked onto his prize, despite it being still hidden beneath Severus's robes. Severus chuckled at the familiar statement, wondering briefly if it would ever cease to amuse him; the depth of Harry's offense at Severus's clothing.

"Yes, so you've mentioned, just once or twice." Severus mused, entirely amused by the younger mans growing frustration. Deciding to take pity on his lover, for the moment, he reached down with one long finger and swept aside his robes to reveal the buttons to undo the garments. Harry grinned and practically purred with excitement, his prize almost in reach at last. "Hungry, Harry?"

"Famished," Harry replied without pausing or looking up at all. "I skipped lunch to decorate your chambers." Severus laughed out right, caught off guard by the unexpected comment. Harry frowned and shot the older man an accusatory glance. "Severus,  _laughing_ was not exactly the reaction I was going for right now, its kinda breaking the mood..."

"My apologies, Mr Potter," Severus said, forcing himself back into control and gesturing to the prominent bulge jutting from his under garments. "Won't happen again. Please, to your hearts content..." Harry glared at him a moment longer, his hands ever busy with the damnable fabric in his way. However, as soon as Severus's cock sprang free, he turned his eyes downwards, savoring the sight of the engorged flesh and licking his lips as he palmed at his own cock. Severus caught the twitch of Harry's lip and knew his error was all but forgotten, he reached forward to tangle one hand into the mess of un-tamable hair that was just so,  _Harry._ He sighed as he shifted his hips slightly, allowing Harry some room to remove the confining clothing to his satisfaction.

Harry scooted himself closer to the bed, his knees all but pressed into the side of the mattress as he leaned in and inhaled deeply of the heavy musk scent at the base of Severus's cock. He placed a litany of soft kisses to the crinkled skin of his balls, teasing the older man with the occasional quick lick from the very tip of his tongue as he moved towards the thick shaft of his cock. Severus closed his eyes, and allowed himself to become lost in the sensations only Harry could illicit within his body.

Harry whimpered, shifting uncomfortably as his own need throbbed between his legs, the taste and scent of Severus overpowering in its strength. Whether it was the entire day he had spent learning about the Winter Solstice and decorating for his lover, or whether it was just the natural effect of the older man on his body, he could not and did not care to decide. With an eager flick of his wrist, he felt the constriction of clothing against his own hard cock disappear, the air hitting his bare, hot flesh as it sprang free from the now loosened garments. He raised himself onto his knees a little higher, one hand steadying himself on his older lovers hip, as his other hand slid to grasp his cock, pumping him slowly as he kissed his way up the shaft.

"I should hope you have satisfied your need to tease by now, Harry." Severus warned, his fingers tightening in his young lovers hair. He cracked one eye open to find his younger lover focused entirely on his genitals, and with no intention of proceeding any faster than he was currently. Severus found his other eye opening as he frowned down at the younger man.

He felt Harry's grin against his skin, the brat not even looking up as he murmured intermittently between kisses, "Patience is a virtue..." in a sing song voice which did not belong in such an intimate situation. Severus growled and tightened his grip in Harry's hair further, rocking his hips so that the head of his cock perfectly aligned his lips. Harry was clearly, ridiculously amused by this motion, and opened his mouth to say something which Severus was sure he  _thought_ would be witty and appropriate, but that he had no intention of allowing the younger man to actually voice. With the opportunity presented so willingly, he rocked his hips once more and thrust his cock into his lovers mouth just enough to allow him the taste of the thick flesh and precum. When Harry's eyes glazed and he groaned, Severus knew the witty rejoinder was forgotten, and allowed himself once more to drift into the sensations his lover unleashed within him.

Harry groaned, his entire plan to draw out the night forgotten as soon as his tongue flicked into the slit at the tip of Severus's cock, his mouth watering even as he took the flesh and sucked gently at the head. The hand at Severus's hip curled, gripping the flesh tightly as he dipped his head lower and took Severus deeper into his mouth. He hummed and relished the tightening of his lovers hand in his hair, as the older man gasped lowly. Harry felt the familiar rush of power, as he sucked Severus's cock like his life depended on it, taking the flesh as deeply as he could stand, only to pull back and gently tease the head with a swirling motion which had Severus rocking his hips eagerly.

He pulled away a moment, gasping for breath as he eyed the swollen flesh before him, glistening with his saliva and seeming even more tempting than his first view of it. He leaned forward once more, fully intending to continue with his ministrations to Severus's cock, when the older mans hand in his hair tightened, and stopped him from taking the hard shaft back into his eager mouth. He whined, and glanced up to see the older man watching him. Severus gestured away from the bed, and Harry very reluctantly moved back.

Severus chuckled at the reluctance in Harry's expression, clearly most disappointed to be kept from what he so wanted, but as soon as his younger lover had given him enough room, he swept upwards and shed his robes over his head in a swift move which allowed him to toss the offending clothing over Harry's head and tug the younger man to his newly bared chest.

"You're not the only one who's hungry Harry," Severus murmured, before he pressed a determined kiss to the younger wizards lips. Harry responded eagerly, allowing Severus to suckle his tongue and taste himself, before the older man's tongue defiantly explored his mouth. He melted against the hot chest of his lover, barely noticing as the other man tugged and pulled at his clothing, tossing it at random to the floor once he was done in a manner most unlike Severus, which if ever asked he would blame entirely upon Harry. As soon as they were both bare chested, Severus pulled Harry up between his legs, and swung him up and over so that the younger man was lying beside him. His lips pulled free from Harry's, only to begin latching on to the younger mans throat, tasting and biting gently enough not to mark, but hard enough that Harry whimpered and squirmed as he pulled Severus closer.

Severus's hands were not idle as his mouth worked Harry into a frenzy. They first stroked slowly at Harry's length, but soon they gripped tightly at his hips, pulling him closer as he ground his own cock against Harry's, drawing moans from the both of them as the friction built, bringing them both frustration and relief. His hands slipped around to Harry's ass, causing the younger man to release a gasp which turned to a moan, as Severus's clever fingers first slipped beneath the remaining garments of clothing, and then swept them deftly downwards, where Harry eagerly wiggled until they were completely removed. Severus drew his mouth away from Harry's throat, causing the younger man to grimace in displeasure. However it was only momentary, for as soon as Severus removed the last of his own clothing completely, he returned to the task to completely unraveling Harry with his kisses, touches and teasing nips.

"Sev'rus..." Harry slurred in a whisper, his body overwhelmed from the pleasure Severus elicited from within him. Severus moved to cover Harry's lips with his own, pressing a fevered and passionate kiss to them before he drew away and rolled onto his back, pulling Harry up beside him.

"My apologies Harry," Severus panted, reclining on the bed as his fingers traced lightly down Harry's side, swirling patterns into the sheen of sweat that now coated his skin. "I believe I interrupted you..." He said, gesturing once more to his prominent erection. Harry licked his lips, and spared his lover a grin, before he swooped back towards the older mans cock. His lips just encircled the tip eagerly, when he felt hands on his hips which tugged him sideways, causing him to yelp as he released his lovers cock and looked back.

Severus arranged Harry so that the younger mans knees were placed either side of his head, his staring down at him eagerly from just above his face. He turned enough to meet Harry's confused gaze, before he leaned upwards and engulfed the younger mans own cock in his mouth. Harry gasped, and then he groaned, the heat of Severus's wet mouth completely erasing any thought other than that of the cock below him. He turned and took it eagerly into his own mouth, grinding his hips downwards even as Severus lightly thrust his own up.

For a moment which could have been mere seconds, or could have been a whole lifetime, there was no sound but the varying degrees of pleasure in the room. Severus would swallow around Harry's length, which would cause Harry to moan around Severus's own cock, which would cause Severus to snake his hand down to his lovers hair and press him harder against him, encouraging him to take the older man deeper into his wet heat.

After what seemed like an age, Severus pulled away from Harry's cock, his chest heaving as he gasped for breath and his heart pounded. He shifted himself back slightly, angling his head onto the pillows better as he leaned to the side and watched Harry continue to suck his cock with as much determination and hunger as he had the first time they had been together, and every time since. He felt his mind trying to cling to thoughts, words, anything, but all that he could focus on was Harry's mouth, warm and wet, eager to please and so  _very_ good at it.

Severus returned his attention to Harry's body, more directly, to Harry's ass. He ran his hands up Harry's legs, noticing that the younger man shivered at his touch with need and desire. He smiled softly, and then leaned forward, his hands parting Harry's cheeks as his tongue pressed forward and touched against the delicate ring of muscle hidden between them. He felt Harry stiffen, his mouth suddenly stopped with his cock buried deep within it as he felt a foreign slick, muscle pressing against his own. Severus pressed his tongue more insistently to Harry's ass hole, drawing a shaky moan from the younger man as he slowly drew himself upwards, Severus's cock escaping his mouth with a faint slurping sound as Harry became entirely focused on the sensation of Severus's tongue lathering his ass with saliva.

"Sev-erus..." Harry gasped shakily, his ass grinding back against Severus's tongue as he turned to watch the older man as best he could. His jaw hung slightly open, the first sign of drool forming at the corner of his lips, which he hastily bit in an attempt to muffle himself. Severus narrowed his eyes and jabbed more forcefully with his tongue, wriggling the muscle expertly into the tight ring and causing Harry to cry out in pleasure as the younger mans eyes drifted shut, his upper body sinking to rest against Severus's still throbbing cock.

Severus rocked his hips upwards slightly, the friction against his still wet cock eliciting a groan as he thrust his tongue as deep into Harry's ass as he could. He licked and nibbled the tight flesh hungrily, devouring the sensitive flesh and driving Harry to an almost boneless state as the younger man writhed and made increasingly desperate sounds of pleasure and arousal.

With no warning, Severus suddenly withdrew, his long middle finger taking his tongues place in his lovers ass, noisily teasing the slick skin. The older man watched the motion as if mesmerized, as his index finger joined the middle, scissoring and stretching the flesh around them. When a strangled noise escaped Harry, Severus tore his eyes from the sight before him to fix onto the hazy green orbs of his lover. His glasses were completely askew, and he was sure the younger man could see very little through the sweat running into his eyes. But yet the younger man was staring at him with such a total devotion that he felt his pride, his heart, and his cock all swell from it. He removed his fingers from Harry's ass, and gestured for the man to turn around.

"Come here Harry," he said thickly, his throat dry from the vision that was a thoroughly disheveled Harry Potter. The younger man scrambled to obey, though his unsteady limbs made him move slightly slower than he seemed entirely happy about. When at last he had turned himself around, now sitting readily in Severus's lap, he was caught by surprise as Severus surged upwards, claiming his lips in a hungry kiss which conveyed just how deeply the other man wanted him.

His hands found Severus's shoulders, and he gently pressed the elder man back to the mattress, his lips eagerly returning the powerful kiss. He groaned, as his cock slid against Severus's, a heat rising in his chest as he pressed himself closer and rocked his hips so that their cocks met once more. Severus's hands flew to his hips, gripping so tight that Harry was positive he would be bruised later. He felt the heat in his chest begin to flame outwards, the thought driving his passions higher as he raised his hips and allowed one hand to slip from Severus's shoulder to take hold of his rigid cock.

Severus murmured something unintelligible against his lips, but Harry was beyond understanding nor caring for the words, and he swept his thumb across the head of Severus's cock, smearing the gathered precum over the shaft as much as he could, before his desire won out, and he guided the hard flesh toward his entrance. Severus's hands gripped tighter at his hips, his lips murmuring urgently against Harry's, but the younger man was past all sense of anything that wasn't the pleasure Severus was drawing from his body. He devoured any and all words Severus tried to speak, his lips eagerly pressing against his lovers in a hot and messy, passionate kiss. Without hesitation, he allowed himself to guide Severus's cock into his ass, groaning at the stretching of his muscles. Severus seemed to still beneath him, his lips freeing themselves from Harry's as he tried to force the younger man to calm down and listen to him.

"Harry, wait..." He panted, his hands trying and failing to pause Harry's descent onto his cock. Harry merely shook his head, words escaping him as his lips latched onto Severus's chest and littered it with kisses and bites, as his ass sank ever lower onto the mans cock. "Harry," Severus groaned, but was cut off by a gasp as Harry felt himself stretch fully around the other man. He sat up straight, his face to the ceiling as a long groan escaped him. Severus's full length inside him, he felt like he had never felt so complete. An obscure feeling of fulfillment settled in him, and he was almost positive he had already orgasm-ed and just not realized it.

"Harry..?" Severus's urgent voice drew Harry's attention at last, and he looked down to find his lover watching him cautiously, clearly torn between feeling the pleasure of Harry's tight warmth around his cock, and concern for Harry's well being. Harry smiled, flexing his ass muscles around his lovers cock and causing the man to grip his hips so tightly that Harry thought he might draw blood. Harry rocked his hips, the motion causing Severus's eyes to drift shut and to bite his lower lip as the tightness around him shifted, tugging and squeezing his cock alike.

Harry watched the reaction hungrily, the power he felt inside him growing as he watched the older, much more controlled man, fight against the natural urges of his body. He shifted his hips once more, raising them slightly before dropping quickly back down and watching the older man intently for his reaction to the movements.

Severus's nails were like claws, digging into Harry's side desperately in an attempt to stabilize himself. The desire and urges of his body to thrust into the willing warmth above him so strong he could barely think through the lust clouding his mind. He bit his tongue, cursing himself for allowing Harry to take his cock so readily without proper lubrication, however the younger man was clearly not distressed in the least, judging by his continued attempts to lure Severus into a much more, energetic, pace. He opened his eyes and attempted to glare at the younger man, but was instead only able to groan, at the sight of such euphoria on Harry's face.

Harry continued to rock and roll his hips, grinding his ass down onto Severus's cock in an attempt to finally convince the older man he wasn't about to break. He knew his body, and right now it was screaming for Severus to  _move._  He felt Severus's cock inside him, pulsing eagerly even as his lover tried to hold himself back, to give Harry time to adjust. But Harry did not want time, he wanted everything, and he wanted it  _now._  He rolled his hips and a breathy moan escaped him as Severus's cock rubbed insistently against the small bundle of nerves that had Harry feeling like he was flying without the need of a broom. He felt his eyes drift shut, his jaw drop slightly as he licked his lips and raised his hands to touch his own chest. He kept his fingers light against his skin, the blunt scratch of his nails against the sensitive flesh drawing another moan from him, before he slammed his hands onto Severus's chest and opened his eyes to stare at his lover hungrily.

"Please," he begged his lover, leaning down to pepper the mans throat with kisses. "Please, please, please," he murmured, as he leaned up and took Severus's lips in a soft kiss, his hips gently rising and falling on Severus's cock.

Severus growled, one hand tangling into Harry's hair as he held him still and kissed his lips with a hard passion. Harry grinned for a moment, sensing his victory, before he was flipped most unceremoniously to his back. He almost giggled at the dominant streak in his lover, but all that escaped him was a loud cry of delight, as Severus drew his hips back and thrust himself deep into Harry's ass. Harry keened, his body curling around Severus's naturally as the older man lavished his throat with attention, while his hips drove his cock repeatedly into the bundle of nerves that had Harry almost weeping with a sensory overload of pleasure.

"Brat, do you see what you drive me to?" Severus whispered in his ear, the sultry tones no less alluring for the slightly breathless quality to them. Severus thrust hard and fast into Harry, one hand gripping tightly as his ass, holding it high off the bed even as the other gripped at his shoulder. "See the barbaric need you raise in me, Harry?"

Harry was past verbal response, his body overwhelmed with desire, satisfaction and pleasure in so many ways he could barely determine them from one ultimate feeling of euphoria. The heat in his chest began to sink, spiraling into his belly like a flame following an alcohol trail. Severus continued to mutter into his ear, sweet and dirty words alike in his honeyed voice, the sound washing through Harry like the fire in his gut. "Sev'rus!" He muttered, barely hearing himself as he attempted to pull the older man closer.

His arms were suddenly pinned above his head, and Harry wept as the determined motions against his prostate halted, the large thick shaft of Severus's cock withdrawing from his ass entirely. He opened his eyes to glare accusingly at his lover, but only caught sight of a brief smirk, before his hands were released and he was rolled onto his front. A hot, sticky hardness pressed between his buttocks, and Harry arched his back, attempting to thrust his hips back onto Severus's cock, but the older mans hand on his hip stilled him a moment.

"Harry, I-" Harry paused, his breath caught in his throat as he turned his head just enough to catch a glimpse of Severus's expression. Severus met his eyes with his own, which were blown wider than Harry had ever seen from the desire he currently felt. All the unspoken words between them stared back at him through those dark, bottomless orbs.

"Me too, Severus..." Harry said simply, though the attempt at serious emotional expression was somewhat ruined by his panting for breath and shooting desperate looks to the older mans cock. Severus huffed an amused sigh, rolling his eyes at his lover as he leaned against the younger mans back, pressing his cock firmly between Harry's buttocks as he took the younger wizards lips into a gentle kiss.

"Patience is a virtue..." He murmured against Harry's lips, grinning as Harry whined in frustration, clearly not impressed by the reversal of his own earlier teasing.

"Severus, please, please..." Harry begged, as Severus began to rut against his ass, but not yet pressing into the warm haven. Whether it was the begging that did it, or Severus's own need for release, Harry neither knew nor cared, but when the older man raised his hips slightly and aligned his cock to thrust into him once more, he all but sighed in relief.

Severus set an almost brutal pace, as if to drive the sentimental intimacy from Harry's mind entirely. Harry keened and pressed himself into the pillows as Severus repeatedly thrust into his ass, his flesh slapping against Harry's music to the younger mans ears. He dimly noted Severus's groans join his own sounds of pleasure, though they were lower and far more reserved.

As Severus hips began to stutter, he reached around his lover and wrapped his hand around the younger mans neglected cock, stroking in time to his own punishing strikes to his lovers prostate. He pressed a kiss to Harry's throat as he felt his orgasm approaching, his hips slamming into Harry as if possessed. As he felt his gut begin to flood with heat, he latched onto Harry's throat with a bite that drew blood.

Harry felt the tight know of heat in his belly begin to bubble, threatening to burst at any moment. "Severus, please... Severus, please..." The mumbled mantra were the only words he was capable of, his mind unable to focus through the overwhelming pleasure that Severus was pouring into his body. As Severus bit into his throat, Harry felt the fire in his belly finally break free, coiling tightly until his cock was erupting in spurts of thick hot cum as he screamed his lovers name, his ass clenching tightly around the mans cock.

Severus thrust deep into Harry's ass a final time, holding himself fully sheathed in the younger man with a deep-throated groan, as his orgasm hit him hard. His cock pumped his seed into his lover, flooding his ass with his hot essence as his eyes slowly shut in euphoria. When his mind came back to itself, it first registered his teeth were still clamped tightly to the younger mans throat, and he hastily released his jaws, licking at the small drops of blood which escaped the wounds.

Harry huffed an exhausted chuckled, turning his head just enough that he could see his lover at his shoulder. "You're aware you're playing into the Vampire rumor that the kids started about you years ago..?" Severus ignored his comment for a moment, making sure he had sufficiently stopped the, albeit minimal, bleeding.

"Harry, there have been many rumors about me over the years, and quite frankly, here in the privacy of my chambers where no one but yourself will see me, I don't give a flying fuck what any of them say." The older wizard said bluntly. Harry gave a startled laugh, the unexpected curse throwing him completely.

"Severus! I have never heard you swear before in my life." Harry laughed, as Severus smiled and finally withdrew his softening cock from the younger mans ass. He laid himself beside his lover, long fingers delicately trailing over the light bruises to his hips and then traveling upwards, over the bite mark on his neck.

"Hmm, I suppose you've tainted me with your crude language skills." Severus mused, his lips curling in amusement as Harry rolled onto his side and then grimaced at the stickiness beneath him.

"Oh please, I think I would have rubbed off on you a little sooner than this Severus." Harry scoffed, though his grin was equally amused and no less cheeky for the mock insult thrown his way.

"Hmm," Severus mused, but said nothing further, his fingers still tracing light patterns over the younger mans skin. Harry watched him for a time, content in his life and in his heart. Severus caught him watching and grinned wickedly, licking his lips as he leaned closer to the younger man. "Ready for round two, Harry?"

"Psh," Harry laughed, his hands rising to rest on Severus's shoulders. "Old men can't cope with second rounds." He said, eyeing his lover suspiciously as Severus's grin turned devious.

"Oh yes they fucking do." Severus murmured against his lips, kissing them lightly as Harry began to giggle. Severus began to kiss Harry's throat, allowing the younger man his moment of amusement even as he continued to worship his body. He enfolded himself around Harry, who in turn sighed happily, thinking that he was in for a very,  _very_  long night indeed. He smiled to himself as Severus licked at the bite on his throat, causing a shiver to run through his body as he pulled the older wizard ever closer. He couldn't wait.


End file.
